Ashes to Ashes Meets NCIS
by D.I. Becca
Summary: After Special Agent anthony DiNozzo gets shot in the back of the head he finds himself in a coma and traveeling back in tiem to the 1980s where he has to venture to the UK and meets the Ashes to Ashes team


It was always going to be a risk, maybe even an unnecessary risk but in the line of duty risks have to be taken. The operation was in motion. Special agent Anthony DiNozzo was the bait to draw out the murderer, much to the disgust of Tony he had to dress as a transvestite. The MO for the killer was male, muscular escorts who were normally found dressed like women. Ziva and Gibbs were surveillance in the street just a couple of meters from the set up point. McGee was on stand-by in SECNAV watching ever move. Tony - "Boss, looks like he is a no show."

*Tony shuffles uncomfortably*

Ziva -*Ziva picks up radio* "Whats wrong Tony? Don't worry your hair is still in a sort of style" *Ziva sniggers to herself*

Gibbs -*Gibbs Takes radio off Ziva and clicks it onto speaker* " We'll give it another hour then we'll shut down for the night"

Tony - "Alright Boss, just these darn tights are as uncomfortable and humilliating." *stares at high heels then stumbles*

Ziva - " Don't worry Tony them fishnets complement you legs very well."

Gibbs - "Hold on a second there Tony, the suspect is approaching at your 9 o'clock" *looks into Binoculars*

Tony - *Looks to his left* "Suspect in view Boss."

The Guy was Shady in appearance and nothing over the normal for a person who slinks into the night like a fox and waits for the right escort to come along. As he approached closer you could Identify his angular features as snake like eyes, his demonic glances alone could make even a Marine shiver in his boots. Tony was naturally anxious about this, the guy had targeted male transvestite prostitutes, raped them viciously then killed then in cold blood. Tony was by no means a guy that could easily be suspected to be a male escort or a transvestite for that instance.

Tony - *Whispers* "Why isn't McGee here, he is more believable as a male escort than me!"

Gibbs - "Just keep your eye on him! He won't easily be convinced"

The suspect was ex-petty officer Jim Daniel, he already had 4 Causalities, 2 civies and 2 Marines. It was time to take him down, but if you moved to fast he could easily gain another casualty, move too slow and countless more bodies will rise up. Every inch of Tony, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee's Body told them that he would not come quietly, they were to expect the un-expected and predict the unpredictable. Any thing could happen and the tension was showing as goose bumps rose and heart beats raced like a thousand drums. He was edging closer and closer to Tony's position. Tony lifted his already short skirt slightly but you could show his embarrassment as his cheeks flushed a rosy colour.

Tony - *alters his voice seem more feminine*"You alright pet? Fancy a go around the block?" *Continues to flash his thighs*

Ziva - *wolf whistles*

Jim - "How much do you cost?" *glances at Tony up and down*

Tony - "Depends on what you want love!"

At this point Tony was seconds away from seeing his lunch again, just the thought of having sex with a man sent Tony into the emergency room with severe stomach upset. Tony was slowly analyzing Daniel every move, Tony had quickly caught onto the fact that he had a Sig sauer concealed at his waist.

Jim - "Why don't we go back to mine and we can sort it out from there." *winks and licks his lips at Tony*

Tony - *tries not to gag* "Ok pet, just let me get me purse"

As soon as Tony turned to go inside the building behind him, Jim pulled out his gun and held it to Tony's back.

Jim - "I don't think you will be needing your purse." *Jabs Tony in the back with his gun* Tony - "Look, just take it easy... There is no need for a gun.." *Tony slowly raises his hands*

Gibbs and Ziva realise that Daniel had pulled a gun on Tony and rush out of the car.

Gibbs - "Daniel! Drop the gun!"

Jim - *Grabs Tony and puts a gun to his head* "YOU BASTARD! Your a Coppa aren't you?! What are you? FBI? CIA?"

Tony - *trying to stay calm* " Funny enough people never seem to mention NCIS."

Ziva - *Approaches from the side* "You aren't gonna get out of here Daniel."

Jim - "Don't come any closer or I'll blow Skirtboy's brains to hell!"

Tony - "Oi, I never wear skirts!"

Jim - "Shut it, EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!!"

Gibbs - "Take it easy Daniel, just put the gun down..."

Ziva - *tries to sneak up behind Jim*

Gibbs - "ZIVA! NO!"

Jim Daniel was pulsing with adrenaline, he knew that he was not going to get out of there. But his mental processes were telling him that death would be better than a life time in Jail. Jim turned around suddenly to see Ziva 10 foot away from him, panic took over and he was shaking so much his fingers clicked against the trigger. Then BANG Tony dropped to the floor, pool of blood around his drooping head.

Ziva - "Tony!!!!!!!"

Gibbs and Ziva open fired onto Jim Daniel and three shots punctured into his head and 4 into the chest. Ziva instantly ran over to Tony and dropped to the floor next to him, She checked for any glint of life. There was a pulse, a faint pulse but all was not lost.

Ziva - "McGee! Call in an ambulance!!"

Tony was breathing but not concious.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Tony's head was pounding, was it a headache or something. He opened his eyes, he was in the same spot, when every thing flashed back to him, he had been shot. Things didn't seem right, this area was meant to be old, run down but it was bright and vibrant, people were happily strolling along with their hair in thick perms. Tony hadn't seen this sort of fashion since he was 20 years old. Everything seemed to be warping into the past. He looked into the window of the corner shop, it was plastered with David Bowie Posters, Tony got up and started stumbling down the road........


End file.
